The present invention relate to feeding devices for printing presses.
In the past, offset printing presses have been provided having a plurality of rollers for printing ink on a paper web. Such presses have a delivery system for placing ink on the rollers, and a delivery system for also placing a dampening solution on the rollers. Prior systems of this sort, in the case of the ink delivery systems, have required complicated devices which include a storage tank for the ink, a conduit from the tank to the vicinity of one of the rollers to place the ink on the roller, and a pump to drive the ink through the conduit to the roller. In addition, it has been difficult to use hard ink in such presses.